mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150306102710
Rupture obviously targets Miyuki directly.... "They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". The combat dogma for the Ichijou Family revolves around proactively controlling the initiative through medium to long range bombardment." Directly interfering with living organisms is what the Ichijou family specialise in and it has been specifically stated that targeting Miyuki directly with magic is extremely difficult. In regards to the guy that claimed I said Miyuki had CQC, I have a serious question for you, did you even read my post..? Don't put words in my mouth I didn't say anything close to that, in fact I made no mention to her CQC skills at all. "There’s a similar magic that disables the opponents magic called "Zone Interference". This procedure affects a fixed area with the caster at its center without bringing about a change in information, and the technique is such that if the strength of interference is less than that of the defined magic ritual, then the interference will be shut out. In contrast, Cast Jamming scatters vast amounts of meaningless Psion waves, and as such, it is a technique that prevents rituals from affecting Eidos." Anything with less interference strength is shut out. look here: "Every HQ was equipped with a widescreen monitor that could analyze the magic being used as well as the type of magic used and its strength. Much like a heat display, the various displays were expressed through various shades of color." ""......Magic Power that can rival Miyuki, do you think that's possible?" "On some level, she's the American representative to Japan, so this isn't impossible. Nonetheless, it's still hard to believe that someone in the same age bracket as Miyuki can stand up to her Magic Power." "I agree. Well, seeing is believing. I'll only believe it when I see it with my own eyes." Mayumi and Mari witnessed Masaki's magical power during the 9SC competition yet they can't believe that anyone in the same age bracket could rival Miyuki in magical power. Before you argue "Masaki and Miyuki aren't the same age bracket" Yes they are, they both born in the year 2095, check their character information if you don't believe me. Miyuki's magical power is superior to Masaki's. Her move set also specifically negates his speed advantage as quoted in previous posts. "In terms of magic power strengthening, the modification was a success. The talents of what would be a genius of the highest level among the currently known magicians were embedded in Minoru. His magic power rivaled that of Shiba Miyuki and Angelina Sirius. " Miyuki/Lina/ Minoru are the three stands out of their generation in the eys of Kudou Retsu, Masaki gets no mention. "As an individual, at 15 years of age, she possessed one of the highest levels of power in the country. It might easily be one of the highest levels of power in the world. " Miyuki, at the age of 15 (Note she is older now and as stated in volume 9 her magic power is still increasing) She is described at a mere age of 15 to be easily at the highest levels of power on a global scale. Masaki has never had these kind of statements made about his magical power or abilities. Both Lina and Miyuki have, they obviously aren't leagues above Masaki but they are both definitely somewhat more powerful.